mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Persephone Vitrac
"Persephone Vitrac, queen of the werewolves! Watch out this full moon!" -Amira Zidane : 'Persephone Astrid Hyland Vitrac '''is a "pureblood " witch and known werewolf, the only child of Psyche Winter Bennet-Hyland and Viktor Hyland. She was raised in England, despite her family being German. Persephone always knew she was a witch, though there was debate which school she would attend. Finally, they settled on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending Hogwarts in 2020 and was sorted into Slythern house where she is currently attending her fifth year. ((OOC Notice: This is a work in progress for a current character. As such, the following information is not all available to use in character if not apparent public knowledge or obtained in character, with the exception of the rumors section.)) Biography Family lineage The family of Psyche Bennet is a well-respected pure-blood family in England with an odd tradition of naming their female children after Greek goddesses. They are considered high society, often hosting and attending galas with other pure-blood families and using these social events to network and even arrange marriages. The Hyland family is a respected upper-class pure-blood family, well known within Germany. It's rumoured however that there is a muggle or two within the family tree, though Persephone's grandparents deny this up and down. The fact of the matter is, that this dark rumour is true. It is because of this that the family left Germany, retreating to England where this fact is unknown. Viktor Hyland, the oldest of the Hyland siblings, was a Slytherin in his own time at Hogwarts, as was his wife, Psyche. It was there that they met, Viktor being the older of the two. Viktor is a stern man, keeping his emotions within, save for his anger. Psyche on the other hand is a very emotional woman, prone to fits of melancholy and near catatonic states. Early life (2009-2020) Persephone was born in 2009 to Viktor Hyland and Psyche Winter Bennet. The two were both very controlling, each in their own way. Viktor was constantly holding the young girl to high expectations, expecting her to be a shining example of mental and magical prowess. Victor was a father who never showed anything but his anger, constantly pushing Perse to be the best academically and magically. She could deal with the angry German man. But her mother... Psyche's interests were more based in social and societal expectations as she would drag Persephone along to her social engagements, ensuring the girl was on her best behaviour as well as tutoring the girl in what she considered to be proper hobbies such as ballet and singing lessons. Persephone could never tell what to expect of Psyche. Some days you'd find her in a white silk shift, pale hair hanging limply as she stared out the window for hours. Some days she'd notice her, turning to face Persephone and beckoning her over sweetly... before yanking her hair, cursing her for something she did at the last gala. Some times she was doting, but in a way that suited HER needs. Her eyes were like cold, unfeeling emeralds hiding all the rage of a harpy. This lead Persephone to feeling stifled as a child, always trying to live up to what her parents expected of her. Persephone was always a rather whimsical child, often losing herself in books of poetry and Greek mythology—two things that became a passion for her. She was also rather taken with Quidditch, her favourite team being the Holyhead Harpies, mostly because of their all female status. Persephone doesn't speak much about her parents or what they do for a living, rarely even mentioning where she grew up at. At the least, Persephone was able to stand up to the Hyland expectations with her first display of magic occurring early at the age of four. While throwing a young tantrum, Seph managed to cause small explosive fireworks to go off in her nursery. Years later, after Persephone turned eleven, a letter arrived for her inviting her to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Viktor and Psyche spent a lot of time discussing whether she would attend there or go to Durmstrang, before a decision was made. Psyche won the argument, saying Hogwarts was an excellent school and attendance there was something to be proud of. Hogwarts years First year (2020-2021) Upon coming of Hogwarts age, Persephone was still the pressured mess her parents had made her. This made it surprising when she found her first wand at Ollivanders, a 13 3/4 inch Dogwood with Dragon Heartstring core. Dogwood spoke of a mischievous and whimsical nature, something her parents had mostly pressured her not to be, but she was assured that wands didn't lie. Seph spent most of the time on the Hogwarts Express worrying about which house she would be Sorted into. With both her parents being Slytherin, she couldn't imagine what would happen if she got put into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat however, wasted no time placing her into Slytherin due to her cunning and ambition. Percy may not have seen these traits in herself but the hat certainly did. Persephone's first year was the year Headmistress Fischer was appointed. She spent the year enthusiastically watching the Tri-wizard tournament. That is, until Headmistress Fischer seemed to vanish. After that, there was cursed objects, magic nullifying frogs, and a possessed Professor Digby. Most of this, Persephone stayed on the sidelines watching, being far too stressed and pressured to stay out of trouble. Come the end of the year, she'd completely broken down, having a panic attack and ultimately deciding she couldn't stand up to her father's expectations and still be herself. Second year (2021-2022) Persephone's second year was by far more eventful. This was the year of the Hag and Zimelda Zemeckis. She watched as things escalated, students being attacked, people going missing within Hogsmeade. Where other students became more paranoid and distrusting, Persephone began to bloom this year, seeking out trouble wherever she could. With Zemeckis taking over potions, she became more and more interested in the subject, even with the woman teaching far more advanced potions than she could successfully make. This was also the year Seph learned of the Wideye Potion, and briefly spent time substituting sleep with the potion. Taking advantage of the wide awake state to explore the castle and learn the secret passageways and rooms. The year ended with Persephone spending her Summer in Brighton Bay with her cousin Eric who would be starting his first year upon the end of summer. The Summer was rather eventful with dragons and ministry face downs, but ultimately the two ended without much trouble. Third Year (2022-2023) Persephone's third year started off as usual, with the girl making friends easily and attending classes enthusiastically. She also tended to receive quite a bit of Howlers due to the trouble she got into. Headmistress Fischer's decline in health at the hands of Zemeckis's Rescendio Vitae curse, cast during their confrontation during the previous year, made the year once again start with quite a bit of rumours. Persephone was still somewhat oblivious to the goings on around the school, including the formation of L.B.H.S., SERPEN, and the Ouroboros. That is, until the rumours started going around. She made quick friends with third year John Penn and first year Varius Corvus, often springing to the firstie's defense. It was also through John that Persephone met Gwenaderin Ferox. Though the two of them had a few rocky first meetings, Persephone found herself crushing on the feisty Ravenclaw and thus joining her secret study group to see her more often. During the third year, Persephone got into quite a lot of altercations, ranging from quick duels and violent physical fights, one of which leaving her bald after the fight. There were also rumours she was involved with putting Blair ShadowFang in the hospital wing with bad burns. She took a quick liking to Upton Zero, someone she'd consider one of her best friends though he didn't talk to her much, and made a long list of enemies. Persephone took Gwen on her first date and school dance at February's Hearty Party. The two developed a somewhat rocky relationship over the invitation, a poem Persephone had written. This relationship quickly became something Persephone valued dearly. The event was interrupted by Judy Dorchester and her team of Ministry cronies, who promptly took control of Hogwarts. This made the study group, which Gwen named LUNA, all the more important. An acronym for "Luminaries United for Necessary Action," LUNA functions using a system of secret numerical codes for arranging meetings. Persephone also landed a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch team as a beater for the team. After realizing the Owl Post couldn't be relied on for getting out news without endangering those running the post, Persephone took it upon herself to look into Wizard Radio Broadcasting. As if she was being watched, a few days later all the equipment she needed appeared on her bed with a note saying: Unite. Be Patient. Spread the word. Before long, Dark Moon Radio took off, broadcasting in every common room on radios stolen from the music teacher. And as quickly as they started, they stopped. For a week or so at least. That was the week Persephone lost track of time and found herself on the grounds near the forest on the night of the Full Moon. The attack was brutal, leaving many details missing from Seph's mind, only her affliction, her broken wand, and the fresh pink scars that riddled her body as reminders. She spent a week in the hospital wing where silver and dittany was applied and her condition was explained to her. Her parents were notified and without hesitation they were quick to strike her from the family tree. Persephone knows nothing about the wolf who attacked her, about who was there to save her, or about anything else. That said, Persephone's view of Professor Green has changed forever as the woman was kind and comforting when it came to Persephone explaining her affliction and asking questions about wolfsbane. A week before Persephone's first full moon, werewolf hunters arrived on Hogwarts grounds at the behest of Dorchester. With the help of her friends and Professors Green and Wibault, she was able to stay out of sight. That didn't mean the trouble was over though. During this time Gwen Ferox began to hermit in the Ravenclaw tower, ignoring all the letters and even howlers Persephone sent out. John Penn and Varius Corvus were both pulled from school and Persephone began to feel more alone than ever. Throughout the year, students began to go missing and delicious Hogwarts meals were replaced with flavourless gruel. Calls were made for obedience and reformation by the goons, leaving a bitter taste in Persephone's mouth. All the more strange was the goon who had taken over Transfiguration, a strange man by the name of Ironfist, with a penchant for fire. While other students put two and two together that Ironfist and the Shade were missing the same hand, this detail was lost on the conspiracy obsessed Persephone who was determined that Dorchester was the true evil master mind. By the time June came around, Dorchester announced that both Headmistress Fischer and Deputy Headmaster Fox were dead during an assembly and that she would be taking over Hogwarts' leadership position indefinitely. Nonetheless, during her speech Headmistress Fischer appeared from seemingly nowhere and a duel ensued. Once Dorchester was defeated, it was noticed that Ironfist was missing. Soon after, Inferi began to appear everywhere. During this great spectacle, Persephone retreated to one of LUNA's many hidden locations, her personal favourite, a secret room she used to record DMR broadcasts. While she had been on board with outing the conspiracy, the actual fighting had left the girl frightened. After the inferi were defeated, however, the remaining school year was completed in peace. Fourth Year (2023-2024) During her Fourth year Persephone had become quite different. Even with Fischer and Fox having returned, the girl had become mistrustful and paranoid. Briefly, she got close with fifth year Slytherin,Tristan Geovauden, the two became fast friends, though they argued just as much as they got along. Their friendship ended with quite a bit of drama though after a while they were able to reconcile. Most of Persephone's Fourth Year was full of the usual school drama, the year utterly devoid of any nefarious plots to over take the school. Early on she made friends with known troublemaker, Adam Fletcher. Throughout the year Fletcher became progressively more troublesome, though Persephone stood by his side throughout it all, even after he made their friendship significantly more complicated. Through many awkward snogs and broken noses, Fletcher became one of Persephone's very best friends. Throughout the year, Percy went through many relationships, the longest and most prominent one being her relation with Ignatious Leander Ashworth III, the sixth year Slytherin. Their relationship was a tangled mess due to his many siblings' interference and his overbearing mother's disapproval, but it was one that Percy truly valued, remaining very close friends with the boy even after their break up. Perhaps due to the lingering feelings. Even after their split up, Persephone's friends have continued to support her relationship with Ignatious. However, it was through this relationship that her involvement with Aryiana Novelli began. Aryiana Novelli began as something of a loose friend, a girl who had several things in common with Persephone. One of those things being their dating of Ashworths, another being the girls' status as a werewolf. More often than not Aryiana would try to assert dominance over Persephone, something the already short tempered girl would not stand for. At the convincing of the two eldest Ashworth boys Persephone severed her ties with Novelli, but not before being introduced to Sylvain Finley-Vitrac who would later become a close friend of Persephone before his family adopted her into their own during Winter Break. So, Persephone returned to Hogwarts, now sporting the last name 'Vitrac'. It wasn't long before Gwenaderin Ferox once more showed her face, having heard of Persephone's relationships throughout the year via Percy's briefest fling, Sahian Drago. The two girls entered a bitter rivalry over the affections of Gwen that lasted for the rest of the school year. Luckily, Percy had one of her newfound friends, the veela Saffron Foxclaw to see her through the hard time. Saffron had become a close friend through Fletcher, often offering the younger Slytherin advice and a listening ear. Percy came to look up to the girl, even if she thought her tastes in men was SEVERELY lacking. Most of that year remained uneventful, save for the delivery of a single stone with Ouroboros' symbol to Gwen. This actually solidified their friendship once more as Persephone did whatever it took to ensure the girl she cared about was safe. Ultimately, however, nothing ''appeared to come of it. Persephone was also in the school performance of Babbity Rabbity where she played the Captain of the Guard. Summer Over the Summer, Persephone moved out of the main house in Vitrac Village, taking up a small cottage on her own. Her summer was primarily happy, spent with her now adopted brother, Sylvain, her cousin, Leandre, and many visits to her Hufflepuff friend, Jack Darzi. This spurred a small crush on the boy from her, though it was not until after school started that she announced her feelings. Jack accompanied her to America on holiday with her family. Each child was allowed to bring one friend so Percy chose Jack. For a brief period of time, Persephone's close friend Marzia Sterling spent some time in Vitrac Village with her. It was over the Summer that Persephone made up her mind, inspired by Sylvain and Gwen to focus on her school work and her future. Just because she was a werewolf, did not mean that she didn't have one ahead of her. She received the news of being appointed the position of Prefect for house Slytherin and that strengthened her resolve. She also discovered a new love of Herbology and took to it, deciding that with her future she would become a mediwitch and try to help others cursed like she was. Additional events Persephone attended: Hiking with Saffron, Beach with Saffron, and the Ashworth Summer Gala. Fifth Year (2024-2025) Fifth year started out calmly. With her decision to focus on school and her future, Persephone delved into her grades with confidence and determination. This year she was sporting a shiny Prefect badge,as well as the positions of Quidditch Captain and Owl Post Editor, all of which left her feeling an already accomplished and ambitious Slytherin. Her friendship with Jack Darzi was flourishing and the two attempted a date during the Halloween Bash, spent carving pumpkins in the Owl Post office. Dhampir Unfortunately, Hogwarts has never been a peaceful place and this year was to be no different than any other. It was during the first week of October that the Banshee first appeared in the castle, her cries wrecking the Great Hall and warning of death's approach. Persephone had been in the Great Hall when the lights had first started flickering, the approaching full moon and a fight with a friend driving her off to the Dungeons where she was oblivious of the sounds. Not long after, another incident took place in the courtyard, a massive hole opened up, Acromantula crawling out and dragging children and professors into its depths. During this, Persephone was once more on the other side of the castle, thus missing the ensuing battle. By Friday 13th students were aware something more was up as students were assaulted one by one by a lone figure in a black cloak. By the end of the week six students in all had joined the taller of the attacked, including two of her own housemates. All of them managed to receive the proper care and were released, but not without suffering mental damage. It was this mental damage that drew the paths of third year Amira Zidane and Persephone Vitrac together. The first sign was a letter found on Persephone's bed, inviting her to a defense club that would later be known as the Slytherin dueling club. Of course, Persephone didn't think much of the invite from a third year, even showing skepticism that it wasn't some sort of trap or prank. The tension and fear around the castle continued to amplify, this atmosphere leading to paranoia and panic. It was in this atmosphere that a student played a prank upon Amira. Being the only Prefect in the area, Persephone was instructed to escort Amira to the Hospital Wing and, being the softie inside that she was, Percy took the time to comfort the younger girl. Soon after, chocolates appeared on her bed, accompanied with a thank you note. After the arrival of the Vampire Society of Great Britain, one of the investigators found herself assaulted. The students were crammed into the Great Hall and Persephone's suspicions, lead by diary entries left around the castle, were confirmed that the dhampir was in fact Miles. As the lights went out, the being appeared, threatening the school once more. Spying Amira on a table nearby, paralysed with fear, Persephone climbed atop the table and held her hand the entire time, only leaving to calm down a fellow house mate. That night, Miles died, his horrible reign of terror ended abruptly. Winter Ball Soon, things calmed down once more and Persephone began to be courted by Rylan Worthington, agreeing to attend the ball. Having been invited to an outting of trying on dresses, Persephone joined Saffron, Marzia Sterling, and Aisling Jones enjoyed a wonderful evening. As the ball arrived, Persephone wore a beautiful sparkly blue dress and Rylan accented his tux with matching colours. They danced and enjoyed the night together before slipping off to the Owl Post for conversation and escape from the crowds. Christmas break was spent split up between time with Saffron, home for the holidays, and at the Ashworths' for their usual gala. During that time Persephone and Gwen corresponded by Owl until Saffron's Gala where the veela tried to push the pair together once more. This lead ultimately to the rift between Persephone and Rylan and Gwen's confession of loving Persephone. During her time at the Ashworth Estate, Persephone and Ignatious began to reignite their relationship, with the boy confessing that he still loved her. Fifth Year- Second Term Persephone had only been at school for one day when she learned that there had been another attack the same night upon a child in Hogsmeade. It was assumed to be a one time thing, the monster never confirmed to be a werewolf. As the month went on, nothing seemed to come up again until... January 31st, 2025 As Persephone struggled with the upheaval of her romantic life, Marzia suggested they all sneak out on the full moon, having a picnic and watching the eclipse. Having shared the news of her affliction with Aisling when the pair bonded over surviving vicious attacks, Persephone invited her and another friend of hers to watch it in the snow covered Forbidden Forest. For once, she would be enjoying the full moon without being locked behind bars in the 'Werewolf Tower' or as she had dubbed it 'The Kennel'. The group met up in the clock tower and without hesitation, snuck out, setting up a warm camp with a fire, blankets, and food. Marzia settled and began to tell a story to take Persephone's mind off the pain... when it happened. 'As black as night.'- Eleanor Lovelace Marzia's story had been interrupted by debate of how a werewolf's coat colour is decided when Persephone described the wolf who had attacked her. With piercing blue eyes and fur as black as night, the wolf was a stark difference from Persephone's own silvery form. It was then that the woman in her filthy tatted robe, reeking of earth and blood. There is only one other thing this woman said that Persephone remembers. "My, how you've grown." Persephone knew then and there that this was the wolf who'd attacked her. Persephone, lost in her own transformation was helpless as the woman cast crucio upon her friends. The woman had only resisted a fraction of a second longer than Persephone, but it had been enough. However, not even Lovelace could resist the call of the moon. As the pair both shifted, the woman lunged at Aisling and Marzia, though quickly lost interest in the former as she shifted into her animagus form. Lovelace mauled Marzia, Persphone doing her best to fight the larger wolf off with Aisling's assistance, but it wasn't until the search party found them that the woman gave up her attempts to sink her teeth into flesh. Marzia was saved and O'Keeffe escorted her and the others back inside, Persephone however was left to spend the night in DracheBlume's hut. To be continued... Physical appearance : "Those wouldn't happen to be... /Silver/ scars, would they? Not many reasons scars would twinkle like that..." : — Adalfink Fisher Persephone stands around 5'10. Her physical fitness has improved with the playing of Quidditch, arms becoming more muscular and defined as her position depends primarily upon bashing heavy iron balls with bats. Her naturally blonde hair is streaked silver strands shining through. Her face is square with pouty lips and she has a small gap in her front teeth. Her skin is particularly pale, emphasizing the dark circles under her brown eyes from lack of sleep. After her werewolf attack, Persephone now sports fresh looking pale scars across her face and hidden beneath her clothes. They glimmer with a hint of silver. As of her fifth year, Persephone now sports a prosthetic in place of her right leg. Personality and traits : "''You're a monster. The way you threaten people - I thought you were my friend. But you're just a big, hairy, ugly monster wearing a skin that you don't belong in. I'd rather deal with a werewolf than you any day. At least I never thought they were a good person." : —Amira Zidane Persephone's personality has under gone quite a few changes as she struggles to figure out who she is. At the start of her third year she had been exactly as her wand predicted, mischievous and whimsical, though after meeting Gwen she has changed quite a bit. One thing has remained true of the girl though, she is loyal to a fault, willing to do whatever it takes to care for her friends. Many would say Persephone is fearless, but this isn't the case. She fears letting down those closest to her, and seeing them get hurt. Moreso as they are few and far between. This means, she'll often do impulsive and dangerous things to protect these people, often putting herself in harm's way. Persephone exhibits high intelligence when she puts her mind to it, though it is rare that she puts intellect before action. If she is afraid and unable to take action, however, she will obsess over gathering every tidbit of knowledge she can, trying to be as best prepared as possible. Seph also exhibits a quick temper, and is prone to violence. Without someone to keep her in line, Seph will readily lunge at anyone who insults herself, her family, or her friends. She is known to have an explosive temper, once describing her anger as 'blinding rage, hot as fire.' While her younger friend Varius insists to see the good in her, Persephone no longer sees herself as a good person. Unlike her parents, Persephone feels no elitism about blood status, in fact, she thoroughly despises anyone who exhibits an elitist mindset. As such, you will never hear Persephone question someone's blood status. Magical abilities and skills Possessions 1st Wand now Persephone struggles with her wand, believing it chose her wrong. She obtained it from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. It is 13 3/4 Dogwood with Dragon Heartstring Core, springy. This dictates she should be mischievous and whimsical which she simply, no longer is. 2nd Wand Persephone's second wand suits her much better. Blackthorn with Phoenix Feather Core, it's length at 14 3/4 inches and slightly rigid. Pets Persephone has two-headed Sphynx kittens by the names of Nyx and Erobos. She loves them dearly, insisting that it not be forgotten that they are two separate entities. They are both lazy, proud, and irritable, traits gained through her insistent spoiling of the two. Relationships Family Persephone isn't particularly close with her family, avoiding contact with most of them throughout the school year. Where she was once close to her cousin, Eric Hyland, Persephone and him have fallen out due to political differences. Her adopted family, the Vitracs however have made up for all of the hostility with the Hylands. Varius Corvus Persephone has taken a special liking to the first year, often jumping up to his defense much to the first year's annoyance. He was one of her first close friends, regardless of their age difference, and she'll often do whatever he asks in the name of friendship. Varius seems to be one of the most adamant believers in Persephone's good nature. /pulled from school/ John Penn John was Persephone's very best friend earlier in the year, having been the one introducing her to Gwen and encouraging her to ask the Ravenclaw out. Though their friendship was a little difficult due to John's awkwardness around girls, they ended up being very close. While Persephone would do almost anything for John, the two have sort of drifted apart due to John's recent introverted habits. /pulled from school/ Gwen Ferox Gwen Ferox is... Persephone's very close friend and first girlfriend. Where Persephone is rage and violence and impulsive actions, Gwen is intellect and subterfuge. This makes the two complete opposites, though complimentary to one another. Persephone would do anything for Gwen, her affections for the girl rather strong, and she is determined that the Ravenclaw always knows she is not alone. Their relationship at times is rocky, but ultimately, Persephone considers her to be her royal hell counterpart. Aryiana Novelli While Persephone has a long list of enemies, Aryiana Novelli seems to be a primary. After hearing the girl snarkily attempt to implicate Gwen in an altercation, Persephone tongue-tied her, earning the ire of the blond Ravenclaw. During Persephone's third year, the two decided to put their dislike for one another aside in favor of school unity against the Ministry take over. Since then, however there have been a host of troubles centering around the two girls' identities as werewolves. Lia Ferox Coming Soon Aisling Jones Coming Soon Adam Fletcher Coming Soon Saffron Foxclaw Coming Soon Marzia Sterling Coming Soon Lysander Diaval Coming Soon Professor O'Keeffe Coming Soon Amira Zidane Coming Soon Eleanor Lovelace Coming Soon Rumours * Persephone Hyland seems to be going for a record. How many bones can the beater break on the Quidditch Pitch? * It seems the snakes are losing their minds. Two Slytherin seemed to get involved in an old fashioned duel right in the middle of the Great Hall! With professors and prefects present. Adder Kargrin was seen with massive horns and Persephone Hyland was…BALD? * Rumour has it, Persephone Hyland tongue-tied Aryiana Novelli right in front of Professor Green. Yikes! She seems to be finding herself in trouble a lot lately, it’s been implied she’s made enemies of Grey and Blair Shadowfang as well. * Rumour Has It that red wizard wireless radios have appeared in the common rooms of all houses, picking up a mysterious wireless broadcast. * Some students seem to be keeping their radios tuned to a particular station, hoping for news. * The radios have been oddly silent lately, what’s going on with the mysterious broadcasters? * Rumour has it, a certain dreaded Slytherin has been seen rocking a new ‘do. * Apparently, a well known and very much taken, set of Snake brothers have been spotted with a new girl? * Rumour has it, Hyland’s lost it. Hexing her own housemates? The girl’s got guts. * It’s been said that someone’s secretly concocting a love potion for Fletcher. It’s also been said that if Persephone Hyland finds out who it is, they’ll find themselves cursed. * An angel and a snake have ''apparently ''been seen flirting back and forth since Fischer sent them to gather pumpkins. * Rumour has it, one of the Ashworth boys has a new fling. They’ve been spotted sharing a brief kiss in the Great Hall. * It really wasn’t a certain Slytherin’s week, if rumours are to be believed someone got his nose broken five times. * Apparently a flamboyant pink basket filled with bloody rare steak and a bottle of butter beer was found in the clocktower. * Rumour has it a certain naughty Slytherin has been back to old tricks and Hyland was spotted not too happily dragging her back in line. * Rumour has it, one of the Cobblepot bookends gave Persephone Hyland an old fashioned Rhett Buttler style snog during the Halloween bash. * Speaking of the former Slytherin Captain, he was caught arguing with the current one in the common room. Captains’ or Lovers’ quarrel? * Word is that the night before the big game Slytherin had a dance party in the Common Room. A certain prefect is an awful dancer. * But you know… if ever there were a house cocky enough to celebrate winning a Quidditch match the night before they’d even won, it would be the Slytherins. And win they did. * It’s as if the Slytherins are as snuggly as the Gryffindors, at least Fletcher and Hyland were seen sharing a heart to heart in the common room. * Even Ravenclaw isn’t immune from the Head Girl deducting points. If word’s to be believed she had a bit of a tizzy at one of the many Ashworths and a Hyland for a food fight * Rumour has it Adam Fletcher was seen sporting a bruised face on the train journey home, after the winter ball it’s hard to tell who it could have been from * Word is that if you’re a first year with chocolate frog cravings, a pair of brilliant fourth year Slytherins have started a new enterprise, if you’re willing to pay a delivery fee. * If word’s to be believed Saffron has stepped back and is letting the Junior Editors take the reins for The Owl Post. * A certain beater in green has been seen sneaking about the castle after curfew and avoiding her friends. What’s she got to hide? * Seems like Hyland…or is it Vitrac now? The Slytherin Captain is back to fighting with her Ravenclaw girlfriend. Just like last year, yeah? * Speaking of the trouble with Vitrac, is that why Gwen Ferox has been walking around exhausted and puffy in the eyes? * Word is, Persephone Hyland Vitrac was seen running through the castle, gathering up all copies of last week’s issue of Rumour Has It. * Adam Fletcher was seen making his way back from the Quidditch pitch looking a little worse for wear. Even more interesting? He was wearing a t-shirt which read ‘Captain Hyland’ across the back. * Rumour has it, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin captains were spotted having a dance-off on the pitch prior to the game. No word on who was the victor. * Rumour has it, Rylan Worthington was spotted wearing a Slytherin Green ‘Captain Hyland’ jersey during the Quidditch game. Wasn’t Persephone’s last name Hyland last year? * Two fifth year prefects apparently have more brains than a seventh year Prefect and the Head Girl! Professors telling everyone to get back inside and who decides to run off after the (supposed) vampire alone? * Rumour has it that a “ball-posal” happened in the great hall and it involved poetry and sandwich boards… * Rumour has it Percy has been practicing the Toad’s mating call, maybe she’s part frog? ''Note: Riiiibbiiit. * A certain slytherin prefect has been in so many relationships she can’t keep track of them all. * Rumour has it words, goblets and fists were flying in the great hall last sunday…all over a certain betting system? * A fifth year Slytherin has a new nickname: Queen of the Werewolves * Has someone beaten the Ravenclaw veela at her own game? Alice Hawkins was caught gazing longingly at a certain Slytherin in Ghoul Studies. * Rumour has it that Gwendolyn went after Slytherins in her attacks and abductions because of Percy. Who knows why she went after Ravenclaws. * A certain emotionless fifth year snake has been looking particularly dejected since he lost the Flower Queen, but it looks like the Wolf Queen might be bringing him back to life. * Behind the scenes * "Persephone Vitrac" is a character portrayed by Alexis1oreily Resident in the virtual world Second Life® at Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Slytherins Category:Students